


Knowing is Easy (The Learning is Hard Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never once thought Hunting would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing is Easy (The Learning is Hard Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6917) by sororcula. 



She never once thought Hunting would be easy. She grew up with Hunters, she fed them, listened to them talk about the latest job, and even stitched a few of them up over the years, so she knows Hunting ain't easy. She can't turn her back on it though, Hunting is in her blood whether her mom wants it to be or not. She knows she's supposed to be a Hunter like she knows her name is Jo and that she carries five different knives on her person at all times. She never once thought it would be easy.

Doesn't make it any easier to look at the long gash on her leg and know that if the claws had hit a little bit higher she'd have bleed out by now. Her hands are shaking as she pours the peroxide over the cut, biting her lip to keep from letting the entire motel know something's wrong. She carefully doesn't think about why she's threading a needle, just does it, and then drinks half the flask of brandy she keeps in the first-aid kit so her hands will stay steady.

She never thought Hunting would be easy, but she'd managed to gloss over just how painful it could be. Still, when she makes it to the bed, drunk on adrenaline and brandy, her leg sporting a jagged line of stitches, she smiles. Hunting wasn't easy, but three kids were alive tonight because of her. She'd saved them. That was worth one ugly ass scar and a ruined pair of jeans. Hunting wasn't easy, but it was in her blood and she was just fine with that.


End file.
